My Little Soldier
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Another shopping trip with Alice proves to be enjoyable for both Jasper and Alice. Smut, AxJ


"Yellow or blue? Keep in mind that yellow is the new spring fashion colour, and it matches the Porsche. But blue is so classic, and it goes with the skirt I bought earlier." Alice was babbling on about clothing, fashion, and the latest shoe collection designed by Steve Madden. I wasn't interested in the least, but I stared blankly at the two tops in front of me.

"Why don't you get both?" I answered on instinct.

"Oh, Jazzy, you're right!" she squealed, jumping up to throw the pieces on the mountain of clothing she'd already decided on. I smiled despite myself at her energy. I'd though after the first twenty years she'd get sick of shopping, but she never failed to show more enthusiasm each time.

Every time there was there a new trend, she was the first to pounce on it. When peep toe shoes hit the market, she came to the mall and bought every heel in her size, size six shoes with a narrow arch and finely made heel. I'd gotten everything down to a science with her, and for that I was regarded highly.

After spending close to five grand in her favourite blouse store, she was off to a new shop that she was nearly bouncing with excitement to see. Her energy was wearing on me and I'd found myself just as eager to see it. As soon as we were in, some man came to collect our bags and Alice immediately pushed me in the dressing rooms.

I sighed; it was blasé for me to see her pick out the clothes before she tried them on. She loved to give me a fashion show, and I wouldn't lie, I loved to watch her strut her stuff and decide what she'd like. I was positive she could easily see herself in each, but we had an eternity, and this was her fun.

I waited in the fuchsia coloured room while tapping my foot impatiently. I wondered what was so great about this store, but I could hear women cooing over the racks of clothing and complaining about not having their size. I was concentrated on the noise, trying to resist the strong blood smell from each of the estrogen induced women. It was in my experience harder to resist women than men.

Men had a more musky scent, something that wasn't always that appealing. But women were sweeter; their blood was lighter and creamier. I shook my head immediately, feeling the burning in my throat ache me. I was rewarded a distraction when Alice zoomed through the curtains and rushed into her room. She hid something behind her back and my interest suddenly perked.

"Alice? Did you find something?" she giggled through the thick velvet of the curtains. I grinned when I felt her mischievous waves hit me.

"Maybe—" she drew out the word and I could feel the lust pouring off in waves. My tongue darted over my lips and I grinned. I wondered what she'd found. "Oh, I don't know, Jasper. Being an army girl is just so… hard."

The curtain snapped open and she stood with her hands on her hips while I drank in her body hungrily. It was the bare essential, but oh, so sexy. She had light green hot pants on with a bullet studded belt, and a tiny matching shirt tied in a knot in the center of her chest. Her head was adorned with a beret and she had combat boots. She knew my fantasies for her dressed as a soldier. It brought me back to my past, and made it seem good in a way.

"I see you're standing at attention, soldier." She purred, her fingers brushing over the obvious straining in my pants. "Maybe you deserve discharge." I swallowed hard and she flicked open the button and fly to my pants, leaving me straining against my pants.

Her giggle filled the room and she went back behind the curtain. I growled, not wanting to get up in my current… position. Exhaling a sigh, I stood up – dropping my pants – and made my way behind the curtain. She was still just as sexy, her teeth in her lip and her eyes roaming over my pants-less legs.

"What about that discharge, Ma'am?" I asked while straightening up and giving her a solute. She smiled at me, a sexy grin coming over her face.

"Well…" she drew out the word again and made her way over. Her head came up to pectorals and she smiled while pushing me back so I stumbled into a cushioned chair. I fell with my legs opened and she put a finger to her lips. "You're the best in your platoon; maybe you deserve something extra…"

In a flash, she was on my waist, straddling it and grinding in a smooth rhythm on my lap. My head lolled back and I groaned. Alice giggled and got up; I closed my eyes tightly, before I felt her still in front of me. Opening my eyes, I saw my beautiful Alice with darkened eyes and venom coated lips. Oh god.

She dropped to the floor and I swallowed hard while her little hands skillfully moved over my boxers. I hissed into the air, and she ripped the plaid shorts from my hips. She grinned before moving her fingers up my shaft and back down to the base.

"Alice…" my voice was a hiss, whisper, and groan all in one. God I hated being teased.

"Only because you've been such a trooper." With that her mouth consumed every inch of my member. Without a thought, my hands went to her hair, moving the beret and twisting in her short inky hair.

Her tongue teased the head, swirling and sucking. She dropped all the way down again, and let her teeth scrape over the sensitive nerves on the way up. My eyes must have rolled back into my head. I watched her head bob up and down, the scene I had witnessed many times over in all of out years.

"Alice," I panted. She looked up; her eyes lust filled and hazy. She knew what I needed – what we both needed.

Ripping her shirt from her body, I took care of her pants, leaving the belt and boots on her. I wasted no time pushing her against the mirrored wall and sliding in. She gasped, her hips trying to create friction that I had stilled.

"J-Jasper," she whimpered.

"Maybe I don't want to be discharged just yet." I nibbled on her ear. She nodded dumbly, her hands going to my rear and squeezing me forward into her. I let out a breathy groan and pumped in.

My hands went on either side of her head and I could feel the glass breaking beneath me. Alice's head was thrown back and another long sliver of glass broke and fell to the floor. I was too wrapped up inside of her to even care about the damage. With the way it was, we'd probably buy enough in this place to pay for another company building.

I felt her clench around me, and soon explode. My thrusts were uneven and my hands fisted before collapsing into the wall. My orgasm hit me and both of my arms went through the drywall behind the mirror. Alice was screaming into my neck while I clenched my teeth in an attempt to quiet the sounds.

"Jasper… Jasper… Jasper," Alice panted with each breath. She unlocked her legs and slid down. Taking one look at me, she began to laugh. My arms were elbow deep in the wall, and the mirror had extensions of webs along the once smooth surface. "Seven years bad luck!" she giggled.

"Yeah, I think I'm up to like thirty five by now." I chuckled back. The sounds of radios flickered at the front of the store, followed by the frenzied sound of footsteps. "Time to go," I grabbed Alice while throwing on my jeans and putting Alice's back on.

We slipped behind a large crowd of women and sped out of the store, laughing at the confused looks of the clerks that opened the curtain to find no one there.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! Tsk, tsk, tsk. ;) I've been meaning to do another Jasper and Alice piece, they're such a fun couple! Well, I had a Kirban on my deviantART account for 66,666 pageviews, and they requested something with Jasper and Alice in a mall, or something else, which I may end up doing.**

**I couldn't resist the soldier. :heart:**

**It seems like whenever I write something about Jasper and Alice, they end up roleplaying. O.o But it's so much fun! Honestly, who could resist? I know I can't :)**

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
